


Little One

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry and Louis' daughter is ten months old, M/M, Past Mpreg, daddy!louis, mummy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little drabble where Louis, Harry, and their daughter have some family time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

"Look at you, standing up all by yourself." Harry says as he sits on his bed with his daughter, the ten month old standing on his lap with her little feet. She squeals in response, tugging on Harry's curly locks. 

"Yes, that's mummy's hair." Harry says, giggling at his daughter. She laughs, staring up at her mother with the cerulean eyes that she inherited from her father. The two of them hear a door open from downstairs, Delilah's face turning to look at the open door of the bedroom.

"Is that daddy?" Harry gasps, his daughter squealing as she fights to get out of her Mum's grasp, wanting to go see her father. 

"Alright, hun, let's go see daddy!" Harry says as he picks up the ten month old and heads downstairs, Delilah air grabbing for Louis. 

"There's my little girl, hello princess!" Louis says, gathering Delilah into his tattooed arms and tossing her into the air, making her giggle. The toddler pats Louis' chest, wanting a kiss. 

"Yes, darling?" Louis asks his daughter, the toddler puckering her lips to her best ability, Louis then kissing her cheek. 

"So how was your day, love?" Harry asks, going to sit on the couch with his husband. 

"Wonderful, now that I'm here with my two favourite people." Louis responds, poking Harry's nose.

"Aww, babe." Harry says fondly, stroking Louis' cheek.

"What about you princess, did you have a good day with mummy?" Louis coos, poking his daughter's cheek, her little dimples popping out as she giggles at Louis. She then starts whimpering before crying loudly, startling her parents. 

"C'mere princess." Harry says, Louis passing off their daughter to Harry. Delilah cries louder, her small tears staining Harry's shirt. 

"Are you hungry, princess?" Harry asks, walking into the kitchen with her. He sets her in the highchair real quick to pull off his shirt, placing it on the kitchen counter. He then picks her back up, walking back into the living room with her and sitting on the couch next to Louis. 

"She okay?" Louis asks, Harry nodding. 

"She's just hungry Lou, once she eats I can put her down for a nap, she's probably exhausted." Harry says, his daughter yawning before latching onto his nipple to get her dinner, her lips lining with her mother's breast milk. Harry strokes her cheek, the little one looking up at Harry with her cerulean eyes. 

"Such pretty eyes Lou, you and her both, I'm so glad she got your eyes and my curls, she's absolutely adorable." Harry says, laying his head on Louis' shoulder. 

"That she is Pumpkin, but I'd love a little boy with your eyes and my hair, think about it. He'd be the cutest thing!" Louis squeals, Harry giggling at him.

"I know Lou, but we should wait until Delilah is at least four, that way she's already potty trained, and she'll be at pre-school most of the time…I don't think I could deal with two screaming babies at once. She's only ten months right now Lou, I promise you'll get your little boy soon though." Harry tells Louis, stroking the older lad's face before softly kissing his lips. 

"Okay, but for now, Delilah will be our little one." Louis says, walking upstairs with Harry as the two of the bring Delilah to her crib in the nursery, Harry placing her inside and kissing her forehead, Louis doing the same before the two of them go to their bedroom to have a nap of their own. 


End file.
